Talk:Journey to the West
What is this? Since this is a Dragon Ball wiki, shouldn't this article deal with relationship between Dragon Ball and this? For example the inspiration for some of the characters in early Dragonball? This is like a wikipedia page. 16:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : This page is only about the facts about Journey to the West. The individual connections are given on those character's pages. I'm sure you can add a "Connections to Dragon Ball" section on this pages as well though. Feel Free. 16:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Why does this page exist? It doesn't even mention Dragon Ball that much (and by not that much, I mean "once"). And it's overly detailed too. I think I'll mark this for deletion if I don't get a response btw... [[User:Shakuran13|''' Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ]] 19:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Dragon Ball is like 90% based on this, it's really important. 19:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Only the original few characters were, and the basis of the storyline in the beginning. Other than that, it's not that heavily based. Also, I guess it IS fair that we should have this page, since the concepts of DB and this are similar, but this is more like a wikipedia article about everything in the story. Can I maybe edit it to show more how it relates to DBZ, and get rid of the unneeded details (if there are any)? [[User:Shakuran13| Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ]] 19:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just edit like you would any other page. If someone has a problem with an edit, they can undo or change or discuss or whatever just like normal. 21:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was just asking permission, as this would be a pretty big edit. [[User:Shakuran13| Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ''']] 03:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty big edits are usually bad, since if there's anything wrong it will probably get reverted. What would be better would be editing 1 section at a time, and of course good edit summaries. 03:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Basis Something I'd like to know. Other than the obvious, who exactly are the other characters from the "Dragon Ball" series based on from "Journey to the West"? Goku is obviously based on Sun Wukong, but lately began to suspect that Vegeta is also based on the Monkey King. Goku is the manifestation of Sun Wukong's positive traits while Vegeta represents his negative traits. Apparently the Saiyans each seem to carry a trait or two from the Monkey King. Oolong was based on Zhu Bajie, yet he doesn't fight nor was he strong, so I wonder if there was someone else in the series based on Bajie's strengths. Yamcha was based on Sha Wujing, yet possessed no sand-like abilities, but I suppose that's irrelevent. Now Bulma was originally based on Tang Xuanzang, however she was almost the polar opposite of him, so later that role was more or less given to Krillin and later Piccolo. Tien Shinhan might be based on Erlang Shen and Chiaotzu is based on both Nezha and the Jiang Shi. Chi-Chi and Annin were said to be based on Princess Iron Fan and Chi-Chi's father Ox-King is based on the princess' husband, the Bull Demon King. I'm assuming the four Kais are based on the Four Heavenly Kings, King Yemma was based on Yama and the two ogres Mez and Goz were based on the watcher deities Gao Ming and Gao Jue. This is what I got so far. As I asked, there are many other characters presented in the novel and yet we don't know if they inspirations for the other characters such as allies and/or villains. Does anyone have any info on them?MCN51FJ (talk) 15:21, March 29, 2016 (UTC)